Three Is An Odd Number
Three Is A Odd Number is the ninth episode of season 13 and the 257th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with battle in Lyoko as Odd attacks a Battle Droid and hits it and soon hits more battle droids with the new upgrade arrows Jeremy gave him to be more powerful then before. Odd just screamed and stated WOOH HOO now this is what I call a battle on Lyoko as he flew on his overboard. Ulrich took out the Battle Droids and the Krabs at the same time as for Yumi and William they were taking out the Droids too when suddenly Jeremy informed them about more droids were coming towards them. Yumi William look out more Battle Droids are coming your way. Yumi and William soon went to fight them but suddenly a mysterious weapon showed and shot Yumi and William sending them back to earth Odd who saw everything he went to the droids and their weapon as Jeremy warned him about the weapon Odd just was about to fire at them when suddenly the droids shot him as he had a red lazer around him as Aelita and Ulrich saw him and they asked Odd if he was ok and Odd was fine. Jeremy asked what happened and Odd said they shot their mysteries weapon at him and he was covered with lazer that was still on him before disappearing and soon Jeremy soon brought everyone back to earth and soon he couldn't bring Odd back and he was wondering why. Odd asked what is wrong and Jeremy soon managed to bring Odd back as everyone was waiting for him he soon came out of the scanner as two more clones of him showed up as well. Everyone was shocked and Jeremy saw what happened and Aelita asked Jeremy if he can fix Odd back up and Jeremy did say that it would take some time because its hard but he will try to fix Odd. Meanwhile the three Odds were planning on how to fool the teachers which the others didn't think it was a good idea but the Odds didn't care at all and they still went with it. Jim saw Odd number one as he walked to class Jim saw Odd number two after number one disappeared and he said hi to him which Jim was confused then Odd number three came up and Jim just fainted leaving the Odds laughing. Ulrich and the others were watching the Odds being funny which they didn't it was funny and wasn't a good idea to have all three Odds there since people will find out. Meanwhile Jeremy managed to find a way on how to fix Odd back up and soon he called everyone and told them that the only way to fix Odd is that he goes back to Lyoko and get zapped with that machine that droids used on him earlier. The three Odds were told about what Jeremy said and they all went back to the factory right away. Soon everyone came back to the factory and everyone went to Lyoko but Odd as he went last and Jeremy did the transfer. Transfer Odd transfer Odd transfer Odd scanner Odd scanner Odd scanner Odd as they were all sent and soon Odd was back to normal but right as he arrived X.A.N.A attacked again by sending battle droids after them. The tower was activated that means it was a trap by X.A.N.A by not attacking earth and waiting for the warriors to show up now Jeremy told them to get to the tower quickly. While Aelita got to the tower to deactivate it the others were holding off the droids and soon the three Odds were zapped again and Odd was back to normal and soon the droids machine was destroyed and the droids were destroyed as well. Soon Aelita finished on Lyoko and Jeremy launched a return to the past and everything was back to normal again and Odd could only say to the others that he is one of a kind as the episode ends. Trivia